Star Wars Chronicles: Kody Xaliver
by halo7458963
Summary: Kody Xaliver has always wanted to join the rebelion but his mom woulnt let him. But once the empire attacks his homeplanet he runs off to join the rebels to avenge his fathers death.But later he figures out the truth about him.....He is a Jedi
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: the beginning of the hero

"KODY COME DOWN STARIES," yelled Kody's mom. "ALRIGHT COMING," yelled Kody back. Kody ran down the stairs toward his mom. "Kody I know I keep saying this but you look so much like your father, messy brown hair, brown eyes, your even taller then me," said Kody's mom. "Yeah I'm 17 and old enough to join the republic," said Kody. "I told you, you are not allowed to join the republic," said Kody's mom shaking her head. "But dad did," Said Kody. "Yes but he's dead," said his mom a little sad. "Well I…" started Kody but then he put his head down. "Anyway," said his mom changing the subject," I need you to run to the market and pick up these supplies." She handed him a piece of paper. Kody started to head out the door when his mom yelled out "BY KODY I LOVE YOU". Kody looked back waved and smiled. He hopped in his land speeder and headed toward the market 3 miles down the road.

When he arrived in the town he parked outside the market. He noticed two jawas staring at him but he ignored it and started to head inside when he heard a familiar voice. "Hey Kody X". Kody turned around and saw his friend Jak running toward him. "What's up," said Jak when he got there. "Just getting some stuff for my Mom," said Kody. "Sweet, I'll come with you," said Jak. They both headed inside. "Well if it isn't Kody," said the owner of the market,"Nice to see you again." "Nice to see you to Mr. Salls," said Kody. "So what will you have today?" said Mr. Salls. Kody handed him the list. "Oh ok then," said Mr. Salls looking at the list. He started to get the things when Kody asked," What was my father like"? "Oh umm he was a great person who fought bravely but died in battle." Said Mr. Salls looking at what he was doing. "Is that it," said Kody looking a little axtiouns for more information. "Uh sorry that's all I know about him," said Mr. Salls sounding nervous,"Well here's all the stuff. Mr. Salls handed him the bag and Kody paided the money. Kody and Jak were heading for the door when Mr. Salls said, "Be careful boys there are warnings on the TV about empirial ships around are planet. "What?" said Jak. But then all of a sudden there was a giant boom noise coming outside. Kody and Jak looked at each other and ran outside.

When they got outside it was terrible. Everybody was running everywhere and screaming. Kody heard one guy scream "THE STORMTROPPERS ARE HEADED THIS WAY!" Jak shook Kody's shoulder and said," Come on we have to get out of here." "Come on lets get to my landspeeder" said Kody and they started to run to were the landspeeder was but when they got there it was gone. "Where the hell did it go," yelled Kody but then he remembered the Jawas. "Dammit" said Kody. "EVERBODY HEAD FOR THE ESCAPE PODS," yelled someone. Kody and Jak started to follow everybody. Half way there Kody remembered something. "MOM" said Kody and he stopped dead in his tracks. Jak turned around and stopped and said," Kody come on we have to go." "No, I need to go back for my mom," said Kody and he started to head back when he heard Jak say," WAIT". Kody turned around and Jak was running toward him and said," I'm coming to." Then the both of them started to dodge through people to go back.

After dodging through people they were back in the town. It was deserted. Kody and Jak started to move quietly and slowly so they would not be detected. When they turned the corner they saw two storm troopers. The storm troopers saw them and started to open fire. Kody and Jak dodged behind a building. "We are so screwed," said Jak. "No I have a idea," said Kody. The storm troopers walked toward the building to see if they were gone. The storm troopers turned the corner only to find nothing there. "RRRAAAHHH" Both of the storm troopers looked up to see Kody and Jak jumping from a window with a huge rock in both of their hands. Kody and Jak knocked out the troopers and they took their guns, grenades and their extra ammo and started to head for Kody's house…3 miles away.

To be continued

This is my first action/adventure story please read and review


	2. Chapter 2: The Rebels

Chapter 2: The Rebels

Kody and Jak had to travel 3 miles with out being detected. As soon as Kody and Jak got out of the town, they now had to make their way across the desert. Jak turned to Kody and said," Are you sure about this?" "Yeah I am," answered Kody," I am not letting another family member die". Then Kody looked ahead and saw about 17 storm troopers. Kody and Jak jumped behind a rock and watched. "What now," asked Jak looking at Kody. Kody pulled out his gun and aimed and said," This". Kody shoot 2 storm troopers. The storm troopers saw the others die and now they were looking around ready to attack. "Oh ok let me try," said Jak pulling out his goggles from his pocket and putting them over his eyes," When I throw the gurnade we charge in and get rid of the rest." Jak threw the gurnade and it landed in the middle of 4 troopers. They all looked down at it and started to run but it exploded causing smoke to go everywhere. "NOW" said Jak. Kody and Jak jumped from behind the rock and started to open fire. They killed off the rest and started to continue.

When they got to a cliff they saw 2 storm troopers at the bottom of the cliff. Kody and Jak got down on their bellies and watched. The troopers were around a land speeder with 2 jawas in it. "That's my land speeder," whispered Kody. The storm troopers threw the jawas on the ground and shot them. One of the troopers hoped in the speeder then hoped out. The trooper shook his head and the 2 started to walk toward a nearby hut. Once Kody and Jak were sure they left they slid down the cliff and ran toward the land speeder. When they got there they both hoped in. Kody started to turn it on but it wouldn't start. Then Kody looked at the fuel and noticed it was empty. "Damn that's why they didn't drive off," said Kody. Kody and Jak heard a noise coming from the hut and the troopers started to come back out. "Get under the speeder quick!" said Jak. They both quickly hoped under the speeder. Kody looked at what the trooper had in his hand, it was land speeder fuel! "When do we attack," whispered Jak putting his goggles over his eyes. "Wait until they fuel the speeder up then we attack," answered Kody. The trooper was fueling up the speeder then he threw the can on the ground. Kody and Jak knew he was done so they both popped out. By the time the troopers noticed them and started to grab for their guns they were dead. Kody and Jak hopped in the land speeder and sped away.

Kody and Jak was 1 more mile from their destination. Kody looked ahead and saw something big. As they got closer they saw that it was an imperial ship. There was around 20,0000 storm troopers standing. Then they all turned their heads and saw the approaching land speeder. "OH SHIT", said Kody starting to turn the speeder around. But before he could a trooper threw a gurnade and it landed in front of the speeder. "DAMN IT", yelled Kody as the gurnade blew up. The land speeder flew in to the air and Kody and Jak jumped out and fell hard on the ground. The land speeder in the air exploded. Kody and Jak reached for their guns but they weren't there. "Put your hands in the air," said one of the troopers. Kody and Jak did as they were told. 2 trooper came up to them and dragged them to their ship. The troopers lead Kody and Jak to the prisoner's cells in the ship. When they got there they threw them in. Kody and Jak hit the wall and the door started to close. Kody and Jak ran toward the door and started banging on it. "LET US OUT," screamed Jak. Jak continued to bang on the door but Kody stopped. He was looking in the corner where a person was curled up. "MOM," shouted Kody.

Jak stopped banging and turned around. The person in the corner looked up and said, "Kody is that really you?" She got up and hugged Kody. "Mom its so great to see you I was coming back for you," said Kody," Me and Jak." "Yeah this is good and all but how are we gonna get out of here?" asked Jak. "I know how," said Kody's mom. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a detonator. "Woah mom," said Kody. "Alright boys stand back." Said Kody's mom. She walked to the door and placed the detonator on the door. Then she moved all the way back pulling out a button out of her pocket and pressed it. Two troopers were on the other side of the door guarding it when all of a suddened the door blasted open. The trooper's guns flew out of their hands as they were blasted toward the wall. Kody, his mom, and Jak rushed out. Kody and Jak grabbed the guns on the floor and started to run the way they came in. They were about to turn the corner when they heard footsteps. They waited for the footsteps to turn the corner and then they opened fire. Once they were dead they kept moving. They were about to go inside a room but they heard some voices talking. "I heard the rebels are on their way here to stop us," said one of the voices. "Yeah I heard that too, but they will be out numbered." Said the other voice. "Those rebels are a waist of time all they do is send their stupid troops in and let them die. The ones who died surving the rebels are all the same…fools." Kody heard enough he jumped out and shot the two troopers. "Hey the rebels are coming," said Jak," All we have to do is get far away from here so we wont be in the battle, then once it's over we can get out of here.

"Hey there they are get them," said a storm trooper. Then a whole bunch of storm troopers came from around the corner. "RUN" shouted Kody and they all started to run. The troopers started to open fire. As they ran Kody and Jak were firing back. "Theirs the exit," said Kody's mom. They ran out of the ship still in hot pursuit. They ran until they jumped behind the broken land speeder. The storm troopers that were following them started to fire at the place where they were hiding. Kody and Jak kept on looking up and firing and then ducking back down. "I'm out of ammo," said Jak pushing his goggles on the top of his head. "Damn I am to," said Kody. The storm troopers were still firing and now they were walking toward them. "It looks like this is it," thought Kody. But then he heard a noise. Kody looked in the air and saw 12 X- wings headed down. They started to open fire at all the storm troopers. The troopers started to run but it was to late. Then Kody looked up again and saw a bigger ship. "The Cornata," said Kody in amazement. The Cornata started charging up a laser and shot the enemy ship and it exploded. Jak got up and started to wave his arms and yelled," HEY DOWN HERE." The ships even the Cornata started to land. When the ships landed the people started to run toward them. Kody tried to stay awake but he was tired. Kody's head drooped and he fell asleep. "Hurry get them on the ship," said a voice," Don't worry the rebels are here."

Kody woke up to find himself on a bed. "Hey he's awake," said Jak. Kody got up and looked around. He was in a room with his mom, Jak and a person he never saw before. "Hello I am Captain Smith leader of the B squad rebels." He held out his hand toward Kody. Kody looked at it and shook it. "That was some shooting you two were doing down there." Said Captain Smith looking at Kody and Jak," We were going to attack earlier but you were taken captive. We waited for you to come out and once you did we started to attack." "Where are we?" said Kody. "Your on the Cornata in space have a look," said Captain Smith pointing at the window behind Kody. Kody looked out the window and he was amazed. "So back to business," said the Captain sounding serious." You two were great down there and we would be pleased if you would join the rebellion." "HELL YEAH," said Jak. Kody looked at his mom. His mom looked back at Kody and shook her head "Yes". Kody looked at the Captain and said," Yes sir." The captain got up and said," Good, you should get some rest for now, welcome to the rebellion" He walked out the door and shut it.


	3. Chapter 3:Welcome To The Rebellion

Chapter 3: welcome to the rebellion

Kody woke up the next day by a noise outside the door. He got up and looked around and saw that his mom or his best friend was not there. Kody quickly got up and ran to the door. He opened it only to find some broken glass on the ground. The rebel that dropped them quickly got on the ground and started to pick up the glass. Kody helped him. "Hey I'm Kody how's it going," said Kody. The rebel looked up and looked kind of embarrassed. Kody looked at his ranking badge and saw that he was a private. "Oh so your new here to so am I," said Kody," So what's your name." "Um…. It's Wes," said Wes. "How old are you Wes"? Asked Kody. "Um… 15" stammered Wes. "Well hey maybe we might be put in the same squad", said Kody. "Uh… yeah," said Wes then he quickly walked away. Kody watched as he disappeared and started to go have a look around the Cornata.

As Kody walked around exploring the Cornata he noticed that every time he passed a rebel they would give a little nod or wave at him or pat him on the back. "I guess what I did down there was good." Thought Kody. "HEY KODY", yelled Jak as he ran toward him. Kody turned around. "Hey were have you been I have been looking all over for you." Said Jak," The Captain wants to speak with us". "Why what for," asked Kody. "Something about are training," answered Jak," Come on!" Jak started to run for the captain's room and Kody started to follow.

When Kody and Jak arrived they noticed a girl in a rebel suit standing next to the captain. "Hello boy's sit down," said Captain Smith pointing to two chairs. Kody and Jak walked to the chairs and as they did Jak gave a smile to the girl but she made a disgusted face and looked away. Kody and Jak sat down and the captain started to talk. "Well as you boy's know you are now a part of the rebellion," started the captain," So after training you will be put in a squad under the leadership of Sara Arka." The captain pointed to the girl behind him," She's 19 years old and has risen above the ranks these past 4 years. Once you have completed the training evaluation she will be your leader on missions. Well I hoped I filled you all in training will begin as soon as we land." The captain stood up and walked out the room.

When Kody and Jak were about to stand up Sara stopped them. "Listen just because you are new doesn't mean I will go easy on you." Said Sara in a serious voice," If you get shot your mommy wont be there to kiss your booboo you have to learn to suck it up." "Come on babe relax," said Jak leaning back in his chair trying to look cool. Sara put her foot under Jak's chair and flipped it over. Jak scrambled back up to his feet and Kody quickly stood up. "Just because you survived a little battle agents the empire does not mean you have seen it all," said Sara and with that she left the room. Kody and Jak both looked at each other and Jak said," She totally likes me."

To be continued….

SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT I WANTED TO SAVE THE GOOD STUFF FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES TO:

Sonics modern life

Tails jacked up life

Sackboy adventures

S Men Beginnings: Knuckles

Sev's War's

Battle field super bad company

COMING SOON THIS SUMMER

Phineses and ferb's fucked up life

Spongebob's messed up life


End file.
